The Weird One's
by Here2Stay4Ever
Summary: Max Martinez is socially awkward. Ever since she skipped a grade she didn't have any friends, so why not make a few? The good thing about having friends that you created is that they can do whatever you want them to. She just didn't expect to meet him, for real. In flesh.


**I know, I know. Can we all say it all together?**

**"Here2Stay4Ever, you are crazy."**

**See, this idea has been bugging me for a whole day! I try to get rid of it but it won't get out of my head! What Make's You Beauiful is almost dont thank god, so I will be writing... five stories. Five stories at once. Whew, god be with me.**

**Seriously though, my mind is like a machine.**

**Help me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I was the weird one.

I played with people that I made up, always hung out alone at school, and was probably the youngest. I was seventeen and graduating. Usually people turn eighteen and graduate but I skipped a grade, leaving my best friend behind. That was part of why I was weird.

Now, I didn't have any friends except for the ones I made in my head. My favorite one was Fang Ride. I made him up when I was twelve, the year I skipped fifth grade. I thought it would be all fun and games but I learned to grow close to this figment of my imagination. To everyone else, he was air. To me, he was real.

My mom would sometimes see me out in the backyard talking to Fang and would worry for me. Even once considered taking me to a mental hospital. I don't think I'm insane, I'm just friend deprived so I made some of my own- just to keep me company.

Iggy was my second favorite. He had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he acted every way she wanted him to. That was the bright side about making up your friends.

I had made Nudge. Mocha skin and dark curly hair. I was in love with this one because to me she was like my best girlfriend that everyone went shopping with, etc.

I made Gazzy and Angel, the twins. Blue eyes and blonde hair, just like I wanted. Instead I have brown hair and eyes. My hair had a little blonde in it because of the sun, but that was about as close to blonde as I get.

So I made Maya. A better version of myself. The girl with all the real friends, the girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl with the name I always wanted. Maya was the second me. A better me.

I sighed and laid back on the grass in my backyard. It was still a little dark, being six thirty in the morning and all. I turned and looked beside me, smiling. "So Fang, last day of school, huh?"

He turned to look at me with his almost black eyes, and a strand of his dark hair fell onto his forehead. He smiled, showing off all his teeth. "_I'm so excited._" He whispered and scooted closer.

My smile softened and I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind that was blowing against my legs. I was about to ask Fang a question when I heard my mom yell from inside, "Max!" I groaned and got up from my spot. "Come in here and eat your breakfast!"

I dragged my feet inside and plopped down on the stool across the counter. "Omelet." I pointed out to specifically no one. That happens when you get used to talking to your imagination. I grabbed a fork and took a big bite out of my omelet.

"So Max," My mom said softly and I knew she was about to bring up a subject that I really didn't like. "Have you made any new friends this year?" My mom was always concerned about the friend issue. She thought I was... socially awkward, compared to my sister Ella.

"Why does it matter now, anyway?" I said through a mouthful of egg and my mom scowled at me. "It's the last day of school, literally." I swallowed my bite.

"Yes but honey..." My mother's voice trailed off for a couple seconds and then she continued. "Even if school is over doesn't make it okay to act like a loner."

"I'm not a loner!" I argued. I couldn't believe my mom would even call me that to begin with. Just because I don't have the tendency to make real friends does not mean I am a loner.

"I never said you were one, I said you were acting like one." She smirked and I just grumbled, shoving the last peices into my mouth.

"You are acting like a two year old." I mumbled and just as my mom was about to say something I interrupted her. "I said 'act'." This time I smirked.

I got up and dropped my plate in the sink, making a crack form in the middle of it. I groaned and started walking up to my room.

"How does my last-day-of-school outfit look?" I heard Ella sing and she posed in front of me. I grunted and pushed passed her, shoving her out of the way with my shoulder. When I was walking up the stairs I heard her ask my mom, "What is her problem?"

I locked myself in my room and threw on a hoodie, not bothering to change my sweat pants since they weren't dirty and I wasn't really in the mood to change to anything special. I threw my hair in a pony tail and ran back downstairs.

"You could at least try to make an effort on how you look if you aren't going to try to make friends, babe." My mom took a sip out of her coffee and didn't look away from her magazine.

I rolled my eyes, and of course, my mom didn't notice. I huffed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, walking outside. I opened the garage and threw on my helmet, getting on my harley. I loved my bike, it was probably the only thing that I loved that was actually _real_ if you get what I mean.

I zoomed out of the driveway and to that little hell hole they call school. I got off my bike and took off my helmet, dreading to go inside that building even one last time.

Now, do you want to know the real reason I hate don't have any friends? Lissa. The redheaded devil of the school, or as the guys say; The Hot Redheaded Lay. It sickened me, that anyone would want to get even near her. Anyway, she was the one that made fun of me and hated me, and when Lissa hates someone, the whole school does.

She was the one that decided on your fate at school. I kept telling her that it didn't matter because we were all going to leave highschool one day but she didn't listen. Now, guess who didn't graduate. Yes, you guessed right.

Lissa.

So now when I walked into the building and saw her crying on her friend's shoulder I just snickered. "I thought populartity was more important than school." I mumbled and she shot me a pathetic glare.

All we did at school was return our books and listen to boring teachers telling boring speeches. Once the bell rang everyone went crazy and started to skip down the halls, leaving this dump once and for all. All except Lissa. I still laughed at her even though everyone was glaring at me.

Highschool doesn't last forever. Who care's if they don't like me?

I drove back home and skipped inside my house. I took my hair out of my pony tail and twirled in a cirlce like a little girl. I was so giddy that I didn't have to go back.

"Max!" I heard my little brother, Sam, run into the living room. He was about four years old. "Finally you're home!" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Mommy said you could take us to the zoo!" I chuckled at his lisp and nodded.

"Sure, little fella!" I ruffled his hair and he squealed when that ruffle turned into a noogie. He finally ran out of my grasp and started running to his room to get ready.

* * *

"Sam, come on!" I yelled impatiently but he didn't listen. He kept petting the damn goats. "Sam, you said fifteen minutes. It has been thirty." I groaned but he just giggled and scratched one of the goats heads.

I blew my hair out of my face and turned around, just to bump into something hard. I shrieked and fell on my butt, blushing like a little girl.

"Oh, dude sorry!" I heard a male voice say from above me. I got up and dusted myself.

"No problem." I shook my head and noticed other people staring at me weirdly. I gave them looks like 'What the heck are you staring at' and some of them left me alone. Some.

I looked in front of me to see a guy with black hair with bangs that cover his forehead and dark eyes, so dark I didn't know what color they were. He reminded me of someone.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"Hi," He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Max, I'm done!" I heard Sam behind me. He tugged on my shirt. "Stop talking to yourself and let's go see the lions!" Sam roared and I saw the guy in front of me chuckle.

"I'm not talking to myself you idiot!" I whispered in his direction. He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the nearest bench, mumbling "Whatever" and sitting down.

"I should probably go back to my group now." The guy shrugged and pointed behind him but I didn't look away from his face.

"I never caught your name." I stopped him.

"Fang," He smiled at me. "Fang Ride."

I can't explain what I was feeling that very moment.

* * *

**It isn't that great but you know... I tried, plus I am dead tired. I had to write this down because it won't leave my head.**

**Please review? Please?**

**I won't start any new stories... yet.**

**I have to at least finish three before starting a new one. My god, I have some work to do. Damn it!**

**Here2Stay4Ever.**


End file.
